Complicated
by Charlotte Atkinson
Summary: 'Her fingers were quick, working quietly, but she could feel the tension in the room. The Dixon brothers were like a two sided coin; Merle being heads and Daryl being tails'. Caryl and possibly Meryl in this story. No OC's and no plot changes. Their relationship was always complicated.
1. Stitches

She works quickly and quietly. No words are exchanged, but there doesn't need to be. The nods and the glances say a thousand words either way. When she was stitching him up, she could feel the watchful eyes of another just outside the cell. She doesn't trust him, but he doesn't trust her either. It's a mutual understanding, why should they trust one another? It would just be a lost cause, a lost hope. He always does the wrong thing, the wrong outbursts. Yet, Daryl is always the one to stop him, just like he was now. The glare wasn't pointed towards her, but it was pointed towards him; Merle. Though they were brothers, _blood_ it didn't seem to matter. It was always that way with the Dixon brothers. They were like a two sided coin; Merle was head and Daryl was tails.

Merle, he was always the loud one. He never kept a cool head. He was someone who threw around racial slurs like they were candy; always angry and cocky, like he didn't have a care in the world. Always took care of himself and no one else besides maybe Daryl. But as far as she has heard, that was very few times. But Daryl was different; he was always quiet, observing the situation around him. He was Merle's crutch, trying his best to keep him calm and level headed. Daryl tried to stay out of everyone's way, not wanting to be disturbed. A man with little words, but had common sense on his shoulders. Merle, he didn't seem to have anything like that.

She never said anything though. She just kept on working with the stitches, as though she never noticed the tension in the room. The room was a ticking time bomb; one moment it will be silent and still, and the next those two will be at each other's throats. It was as though it was always a competition, which was stronger than the other. It was always like that at camp as well, Carol observed, though trying not to stare as long as others. But one thing was for sure; they were the perfect team.

Carol's nimble hands finished the last stich. She glanced up at Daryl who handed her the scissors. With one quick snip, she cut the string off, "I would say no hunting for a few days, but I know you won't listen," She smiled at him, and she thought she almost saw a quick tilt of the lips, "So I'll just say be careful."

Daryl nodded and stood up then went to stand in the corner. His arms were crossed as he leaned into the wall for support. His eyes glanced between her and Merle, as though he was watching both of them. She saw Merle grin as he strode into the room, straight towards her. She knew that kind of attitude; Ed used the same one to get her into bed. But Merle's was cockier, more knowing of the situation at hand.

"Well Mouse, looks like it's my turn," He drawled, sitting down, facing her. She didn't let the fear show. Even not facing him, she knew Daryl was still in the corner, watching both of them.

She nodded at him, looking at where the bullet went into his shoulder. From the way the ligaments tore away from his shoulder, she could tell it went deep. She grabbed the tweezers from the bed side and dug in. Hisses were pushed between Merle's teeth as she was digging through to the bullet. Though the ligaments were torn, the bullet was whole, as it went through. She kept whispering quietly sorry as she continued to pull the bullet out. The bullet showed itself on the surface as Carol pulled it the rest of the way out. Merle was sitting there, the quietest she had ever heard him, glaring at Daryl. She taped a gauzed pad over the wound as she stood up and cleaned her hands. Merle sat there, as though unwilling to leave her cell, in deep thought. Daryl walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. Merle did a double take, looking between the two of them, before grinning ear to ear. He walked out the same way he came in.

Daryl turned towards her again and smiled. It was a small one, but it was enough to make her heart flutter. Without warning, Carol flung herself into Daryl's arms and hugged him, tears streaming down her face, "I thought I lost you," she whispered into his neck, hearing the steady and loud heartbeat of his.

"Always come back," He grunted, his arms lightly wrapped around her waist. She knew he wasn't the one for touching. But sometimes, she was able to get these rare moments of Daryl that no one else sees.

She nodded and they stayed that way for a while. Two damaged souls combined in one simple gesture that means the world to her. She felt him start pulling away, obviously starting to get uncomfortable with their situation. She released her hold as she stood close enough to touch, but not touching. She watched Daryl shift from one foot to the other, a nervous habit she watched him always do.

She wasn't really sure of what they were, rather if they were friends or something more. They have gotten closer ever since the search for her baby Sophia. She noticed a few of his scars, but never said anything. She knew he would tell her if he wanted to. She wasn't someone who would push it onto him, and she thought he respected that in her. She always read his movements like an open book. But when they stood there for those few moments, she wasn't sure what she was reading. Daryl closed off to her again, like everything they have done in the past few months was forgotten. Tears welled up into her eyes once more, and she knew Daryl saw them. She didn't want everything forgotten, like nothing ever happened. Like they were just two people surviving the zombie apocalypse.

"Stop your cryin' woman," He whispered, running a calloused thumb over her cheek. He was wiping them away, though they came out faster, "Told ya I was comin' back, an' I did," He was trying to be rational, trying to spare her feelings.

They weren't stopping though, and he knew it. She felt bad though, he wasn't the one for feelings. For the longest time, he would try and avoid her in these types of situations. This time he would try to stay, as though he cared about her. Who was he fooling? She knew he cared for her; and he knew she knew as well.

He kissed her cheek then, and the taste was salty. She was always the one to cry, and most of the time he didn't want to be around for it. He didn't like when women cry, his Ma did all the time, and he wasn't putting up for it for another one. But something about Carol is different. He feels the need to be there, like it's his duty.

His lips met hers, and she readily complied. His lips were rough against hers as they were pressed together. It was like a dance, something that was slow and sweet. But he pressed on ahead, pushing her gently towards the bed. She hit the mattress as Daryl was above her, keeping most of his weight off of her. His tongue traced her bottom lip lightly, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth completely, giving him complete access to roam as he pleased. She tasted sweet, despite the lack of hygiene products in the apocalyptic world. Their tongues battle for dominance, something he never thought he would see Carol fighting for. But in a strange sense, it turned him on. He groaned into her mouth, and he felt her breath coming quicker than normal.

He broke the kiss, looking down at her. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was still parted, breathing heavily. The sweat was building on her forehead, barely gleaming due to the lack of light in the cell. She opened her eyes, her blue eyes staring into his as she smiled. There were no need for words, Daryl already knew the answer; she wanted to continue with him. He dipped his head into her neck, Carol turned away, giving him more access. His hands were starting to roam. Carol's soft moans were ringing in his ears as he caressed the clothed breasts. His member throbbed, feeling her nipples rise at his actions. His hands felt her curves and stopped at the hem of her shirt.

BANG

The first shot rang out, making Carol and Daryl jump. Judith was screaming down the hall as footsteps were running down the hall. Daryl jumped off the bed and looked out the cell door. Beth now had Judith, who was being handed to Hershel. Maggie gave Beth a gun, who then turned towards Daryl and waved him out.

"Daryl, what's going on?" Carol asked, pressing up behind him. She glanced over his shoulder, looking at the scene around them.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow, then started heading out of the cell, "Grab a gun and stay safe."

"Daryl!" He could here Rick calling out.

'But Daryl-' Carol was shushed by more shots as glass was flying into the prison. Judith's screams were barely heard through all the noise. She saw Daryl turn around and kiss her roughly. It was over before it even began.

"Stay safe," He said again before turning on his heel and started walking away.

"You better come back!" She shouted after him. She saw him smile as he turned the corner, giving her the reassurance she needed.


	2. Bullets

**Sorry guys, I've been really busy. With school and Driver's Ed and everything else, I just couldn't find the time, nor could I find the inspiration. But really, I hope this makes up for it.**

The shots were a warning. That's all they were. The fight was going to be fair, at least as most as possible. They all knew Woodbury would have more people and more guns then they did. But somehow, that no longer mattered. There were tanks and walkers surrounding them. But they were all smarter than that; for the past few days they have been clearing out most of the passageways so there was an easier way to access the vehicle in the back. There was only one vehicle and one only. There were a few supplies; guns and food that they were able to take with them, perhaps a few blankets. If everything failed, Hershel, Beth Carol, Carol, and Judith were leaving, no looking back. They picked a meeting spot about 10 miles from here, but if no one came, then they would leave. They would leave in about a week; that's all the food they had.

Daryl felt guilty; he never taught Carl how to hunt. Hershel was too old, Beth was too weak for the task, and he could never imagine Carol out there. Little-Ass-Kicker was the one who needed someone, and that someone was Carol. She was the mom for her that Jude lost, the one she would never know. They wouldn't be able to live long, they would have to find someone else; someone else who could be a leader, someone who knew how to hunt, and someone who could take care of them.

The Governor stepped out to the front of the line, a small smiling gracing his face. His walk was cocky, and his steps were confident, "Rick, you failed to agree to our proposition, therefore you all must die."

"You don't have to do this!" Rick shouted, gesturing all around, "We could live peacefully, make sure not to run across the other person's area. You're the one taking this too far out of hand!"

"Am I, Rick?" He asked, his smile turning into a full grin, "You were using a spy against Woodbury! You wanted us far away! You came into our territory, killed innocent people, for what? There was no reason to do such a thing! We are simply retaliating in retrospect. But you, you were a slithering snake, sending someone who I thought was innocent into the line of battle. And this is how I repay you."

The Governor beckoned to men to come forward. They grabbed another person, a woman, Daryl realized, being dragged out next to The Governor. He lifted the bag off the head to reveal a beaten and much weakened Andrea. She looked up at them, giving them a small smile. A katana, similar to the one Michonne carried with her, was placed at the base of her neck.

"I'm a kind man, Rick. I'll give you one more chance to decide. You give us Michonne, or she dies," The governor gave him a twisted smile.

They all knew the decision was already made. Andrea betrayed them, in a sick and twisted way. Michonne proved her place, but Rick couldn't seem to let the words come out of his mouth. No matter what type of world they lived in, he couldn't trade one human life for another. It wasn't right either way. And besides, he already knew that as soon as they had Michonne on their side, he would gun them down, leave the prison to the walkers, and be on his merry way. It didn't matter if they had women and children. The governor had those people under his spell; and one that was not going to be broken.

"Don't do it!" Andrea shouted. Both sides looked at her, shocked. Her head still remained down, the blade lightly placed on her neck, "He'll kill you either way. Keep what people you have left to fight. It doesn't matter, just keep fighting," Tears were slipping down her face. However, she knew there should be no sympathy for someone like her, "Michonne, I'm so sorry for betraying you. I should have listened."

Rick looked away, and the Governor took that decision as a sign of abandonment. His lips twisted into a smile as he raised the weapon into the air, and swished it right through Andrea's neck. Everything was silent; most looked down in shame, while others looked in shock. Did they not know what that man was capable of? And they thought that their group was crazy?

The Governor raised his voice, "There is no longer room for reasoning, Rick Grimes. You have made your decision, and for that, you must pay. May God have mercy on all of our souls."

This was it, the moment everyone was waiting for. Daryl's heart was in his throat as he kept glancing back at the prison. The woman he loved was in there, most likely watching from the barred window in their cell. It was a stupid maneuver, but he knew he couldn't stop her now. There wouldn't be any time; he had to stay where he was now. He remembered how in the earlier months of winter that he wouldn't even use the tainted word called love in their relationship. He remembered how he knew he cared for her, much like she cared for him, but neither would bring up the subject. Everything back then led up to this moment, and he knew there was no way in hell he would change it.

_He wasn't feeling like himself. Every time he would try to keep looking out at the horizon, his eyes would slowly sweep towards her, and sometimes, she would catch him, as their eyes would lock for a brief moment. She was the one who made the move, not him. He felt so stupid, much like a child at this kind of shit. He heard Merle's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs as he sighed, not feeling like talking to anyone right now. Daryl was sure Merle knew that, but didn't seem to care. The door opened, then shut, and the footsteps came to a halt near Daryl. He turned around, facing his brother square in the face. The older Dixon grinned and then stood beside him, peering over the edge._

_ "Don't lie ta me now brother," Merle's voice was quiet, much to Daryl's surprise. This wasn't a side of Merle he was used to, "You like that tiny little mouse down there dontcha?" His question was more of a statement, like he already knew. _

_ Daryl tried to shake his head no, only to earn a smack in the back of the head by his brother. The younger Dixon glared, only to sigh and give a short, curt nod. Daryl wasn't use to something like this. When he and Merle talked about girls, they were usually the whores that Merle ended up with every night. So this was different, and Daryl wasn't sure if he liked this different side of his brother or not._

_ "Well, she likes ya to. Ya should hear how her and the Korean kid's girl talk. Always talk how yer a man or honor. Somethin' new, but I can see how they would think of you that way. You were always the good one, Ma loved ya most, ya know."_

_ Daryl couldn't argue, didn't feel the need to. He just kept looking down at Carol, who was holding Judith in her arms with a small smile on her lips. Daryl wouldn't admit it to anyone, probably not even her, but he likes when she smiles. It makes him happy to see her that way, especially with the event with Sophia. He couldn't bring that mother her little girl back, and he knew that hurt her more than that hurt him. But they grew closer over the last winter, and Daryl could say he was gaining feelings for her. And after this morning, it was apparent that she had the same feeling for him as well._

_ Merle patted him on the back before turning to go back down into the prison, "Keep a good eye on her boy. If ya haven't noticed, good women are pretty hard pickens these days. Damn Walkers wantin' some love too."_

The guns were raised, and some were pointed towards the large guard towers. They were planning on taking them down first, making sure that they couldn't have a higher ground advantage. Tanks were rolling in out of the forest and coming towards their fences. There were more of them; more of them than any of them had planned on. The first shot was fired, completely destroying the top of the first guard tower. The other one was hit, falling down and crumbling. They were all taking shots, from hitting Walkers to hitting the machines, neither of them were gaining an advantage at this point in the game; even though it was just the beginning.

Glenn got his first shot at Martinez, hitting him in the neck. Maggie was hitting others in the shins, the kickback was most likely too much for her to handle. Merle was being their sniper, hitting some in the necks while others in the head. He was taking longer than usual, but with missing a hand, it was acceptable. Michonne was hiding in the field that the Governor's men were; slowly taking them out with her katana. She was quiet, even without the gunfire, they weren't noticing the decline in shots on their side. They were all under direct orders; kill everyone in the prison.

The tanks started ramming through the fences; bringing walkers with them. They were attracted to the noise; following it towards where everyone was. They were all ringing the dinner bell; and hundreds of Walkers were hearing it. When the tanks broke down the final fence; all the walkers were on their turf, making it harder to just shoot the Woodbury men. People were getting out of the tanks; opening the gates around the cell block where other Walkers gathered. They were released, while others were breaking down the door to Cellblock C.

That's where Daryl started; bolts were flying out of his crossbow, hitting them either in the neck or in the head. Some of them broke into Cell block C, and took Walkers with them. Daryl broke out into a run with Merle behind him. None of the others cared, and he knew they wouldn't. All of them had someone inside that they cared for, and for Daryl, it was Carol. Hell, even little Jude counted. When he saw the Walkers breaking in, he knew he had to do something, and fast. Otherwise there wouldn't be any plan B to go off of.


	3. Pain

She was watching them from the window. She couldn't help herself; she had to keep an eye on everything. Carl was down at the front, ready to shoot anyone at a moment's notice. Beth was with Judith, trying to keep her quiet so no one would hear them. Hershel was reading from the Bible, and his words were echoing in Carol's head. She no longer truly believed in God, not after how much they had been through. But she did believe in a happier place, and she knew that Sophia was there, waiting for her. Yet, the Bible's words were familiar to her, and it brought her to peace; something that made her happy in her old life. Even though her mind was off in other places, she was still watching and listening. At any moment's notice, they could have to leave. They already had everything that they could take with them in a vehicle. All they would have to do is get Hershel through the passageways. A couple days ago Daryl and Rick cleared out most of the passageways, locking doors that wouldn't be beneficial to go through, and burning the bodies that were in the way.

Carol fumbled with the cross necklace around her neck. She watched Daryl, mainly. She could see from here how he shifted from foot to foot; he was nervous. She watched as he glanced up towards the window she was standing out, giving her a slight glare. She knew he didn't want her up there, but who else would be able to keep watch? Beth was scared, and if she saw her sister go down, she would be broken. Hershel couldn't get down the stairs fast enough if they needed to leave. Carl had the keys, and he was the only one fast enough to get them out of Cellblock C if need be. So she smiled, even though she was scared. She was scared of the what-ifs and the after effects of the what-ifs. She remembered the whole group discussing them, and she prayed to whatever was left in this world that nothing like that would happen.

_Rick was pacing, waiting for Glenn and Maggie to come down from guard duty. Beth had Judith asleep in her arms, but still kept a constant swaying motion and whispering soft nothings into the baby's ear. Daryl was slightly behind Carol, his hand touching her wrist, her lower back. She looked around the group , and realized there was very little of the original group from the quarry left; Rick, Carl, Daryl, Glenn, and herself. Everyone else was either on a different side, or dead. Glenn and Maggie finally came into the meeting room, hand in hand. Carol noticed the ring on Maggie's once bare left hand. She smiled at the girl a bit, and Maggie gave her a grin. _

_ Rick looked at all of them, one by one, watching them carefully. They were all tired; tired of being in fear, of being awake at odd hours of the night. Carol could see it wearing on Rick the most, their leader that once kept a level head was now slipping. He lost his wife, his best friend, and he barely knows his own child. When his eyes met with Carol's she gave him a small smile, which he returned. Carl was staring at his dad, and she could tell he was tired as well. He was scared, and he was growing up far too fast for his age. _

_ "We all need a back-up plan, another alternative in case what course of action we're taking isn't the right one," Rick started pacing again. Carol realized this was how he always processed things, trying to figure them out. He stopped abruptly, staring at no one in particular, "We need to pack a vehicle, with food and supplies, and have a safe location to head to. We need another way out of the prison. We need to have people survive," Rick made eye contact with Daryl, and Carol could feel him tense slightly before relaxing, "Daryl, Glenn and I figured out this safe spot. We know the ladies have been packing up. But, there's a catch."_

_ Daryl stepped up then, "What we had ya'll pack up, with it being shared, should give you a week at the place. We know there are some supplies there, but there ain't much. Someone will come get ya when it's all said and done," Carol didn't have to look to know Daryl was shifting on his feet. It was a nervous habit anyone could hear, if they paid attention close enough, "An' if we don', then ya leave, no lookin' back."_

_ Carol felt goose bumps rise on her arms. She was scared, and she could feel Daryl's hand on her back making small circles. She knew the ones who would be leaving; Beth, Hershel, Carl, Judith, and herself. But she couldn't accept that; they were the weakest. They wouldn't survive out there without any of them. None of them knew how to hunt. None of them knew how to track either. They would have to find another group that would take care of them, if that was even possible._

The hair on her arms rose up, and she stared out the window, watching them all. She knew they could see her; the glass on the window was broken, but they didn't aim up there. They aimed towards the watch towers, their eyes filled with hatred and insanity. The Governor's eyes were the worst as he chopped off the head of their once dear friend Andrea. Yet there were no tears to shed, only silence, knowing what was going to come.

"May God have mercy on your souls," She could hear him from here; his words were cold, calculating and strong. They took out the guard towers, one by one. Then she noticed something else; tanks. Tanks were surrounded by Walkers as they started pulling up towards the gates. But they didn't stop, didn't even slow down, they just kept coming until they knocked down the first fence. Walkers were coming through with them, and she knew what they were planning.

"We need to leave, now!" She shouted as she ran down the stairs. Beth gave Carol Judith as she was helping Hershel to stand. Carl was taking the keys off his belt loop, opening the cell to get out. They waited for Hershel to hobble out with the help of Beth, but Carol was anxious, she was worried and she was scared, "Carl, lock both of the doors behind you, we need to throw them off," Carl nodded and did what she was asked. As they made it through the meeting room, they could hear the door being busted open as Walkers moans filled their ears. They kept running as fast as Hershel allowed them, which wasn't much. She knew they were going to check the cellblock first before heading into the hallways; there was too much to risk. And that was something she had a feeling that even the Governor himself couldn't afford.

Daryl and Merle took another way in. They didn't plan for any of this, and Daryl knew they should of. But they didn't and now they all could die, for one mistake none of them thought about. They used Walkers the first time, but to break into the prison? That was a suicide mission. But Daryl kept running, and he knew Merle wasn't much farther behind him. He knew the way they would be heading, and they made an alternate one just in case. He could almost hear their footsteps as they met at the intersection towards the car. He saw Carol, and he smiled in relief until a shot rang out in the hallway and blood splattered on Carol. Beth was screaming as Hershel fell to the ground; a bullet wound straight through the head.

There wasn't any time to waste, "Carol keep running!" She looked at both of them then, and put Judith in Carl's arms. She grabbed Beth's wrist but she refused to move. Merle shot at the two men, taking them down instantly. Beth still wouldn't move, and Merle sighed. He ran down the hallway, scooped Beth up over his shoulder and started running down the hallway Carl took. Carol met up with Daryl, sweating and smiling. He took her hand and they ran out to the back part of the prison, "Get goin' woman, we have to get back," Daryl was panting, and he noticed Merle was putting Beth into the passenger side seat of the car.

Carol nodded, and brought herself up to Daryl's lips, "Be safe, both you and your brother," she smiled as Daryl only nodded. As she walked her way to the car, she brought her lips to Merle's cheek, making him freeze in place "Keep an eye on Daryl for me, okay? And quit being so cocky, your gonna get yourself killed," He relaxed a little and started chuckling as she sat in the driver's seat and pulled away. They both watched them for a moment, and Merle could feel the tension radiating off of Daryl's shoulders.

"She'll be fine, she's a strong woman," Merle nodded back towards the prison, "She's worthy enough to be a Dixon baby brother," Merle opened the door, only to be met by a Walker sinking his teeth into Merle's neck.

**Two chapters? A one-shot? All in one day? I think this has been the most accomplished moment of Fanfiction I have ever felt in my life! Anyways, I hope this kept your craving away for a little while, because I have a few tests and a final in Driver's Ed this week, busy busy! Have fun, my Walking Dead fans!**


	4. Blood

The damn thing was ugly. It was probably ugly before even Merle stabbed it in the eye with his attachment. It was all in slow motion through Daryl's eyes. He watched the thing fall, taking a large chunk of Merle's shoulder with it. Merle kicked it a few times before shutting the door again, shutting out all of the moans that came from the other side. He slid down the brick wall, leaving another trail of blood, another mark of death. Merle looked up to Daryl, keeping the lopsided grin on his face before chuckling a little. It all sounded distant, far away, almost forced. Even Merle, who could joke through any situation, but this, was just the grim outcome in this type of world. Someone could fight an illness, a normal type of infection, but once someone was bit, depending on the speed of blood loss or the power to fight, it could only take a matter of minutes.

"Well little brother, looks like this is where my road ends, huh? Thought it would be in some great effort. Like I was a hero to this little group," Merle laughed more then, trying to keep the conversation light, "Looks like we need to find another way to the front. Go around the prison or something. You guys clear out the whole prison right?" Merle thought then and shook his head, "Guess it don't matter now that ass wipe out there let in all them Walkers into the whole yard; looks like we're fucked."

Daryl sniffed a little bit, narrowing his eyes at the sight of Merle's arm. They were stuck in this little area, not able to get back to the rest of the group. It didn't feel right to him. He should be out there, fighting for the prison. But then he had to make a decision between her and them, and lost his brother in the process. The Georgian sun was beating down on the both of them, and Daryl was starting to break out into a small sweat. He watched Merle pull the access skin off, the blood that was slowly coming out of the wound before was trickling down his arm. Merle wasn't saying much, there was nothing much to say between them anyways. Everything that was said was brought up in the woods before returning. Daryl never expected an apology, and he didn't want one. Dixon's don't apologize often, and Merle was even worse than he was.

"I guess I was wrong in a way. Sayin' that I wus gonna be the only one who ever loved ya," Merle sighed, placing his head against the door, "Ma loved ya, in her own fucked up way. Pa never did, you an' I both know that. I cared about ya, though I never showed it much. Leavin' ya with the old man wasn't the best plan," Merle chuckled a bit, looking at Daryl, "But that woman, _Carol_, that woman loves ya sorry ass. Ya can tell. And ya love her too, though ya too stubborn to admit it. Gotta come out and say it sometime, before it's too late."

Daryl shifted from side to side, looking at Merle the whole time, "I don't-"

"Don't play your bullshit on me little brother," Merle laughed then, "I know you better than ya know yourself. You love her, maybe ya won't ever tell her, but ya love her. Ya wouldn't be such a pussy around her all the time if ya didn't."

Daryl didn't say anything, trying to ignore what Merle was saying. He looked up when Merle started hacking. They both knew that the older of the two didn't have much time left. The blood came to a stop, but the wound was infected. Both of them would die as soon as they opened up the door behind Merle. They didn't know how many were shuffling around behind the brick wall; probably a couple dozen would be Daryl's guess. Daryl walked over and sat by his brother, placing both of his hands on his knees and took a deep breath. His thoughts went back to Andrea, staying with her sister until she died, came back to life, and then put her down again. He wondered how long he would have to wait for Merle.

"Don't cry for me. Gotta stay strong right now. Gotta protect your woman, your _family_," Merle's voice broke through the silence that settled between them. Both brothers looked at one another, making an unspoken promise.

"Ya think I would?"

"Hell baby brother, I don't know what to expect from ya anymore. Thought you was always a fucking pussy the whole time. Can't get a woman in bed witcha. Looks like your all full of surprises for me. "

Daryl gave a light hearted laugh. He looked up at the sky, listening to the firing of guns and the distant shouting. He could hear the mix of moans and almost feel the shuffling of feet that they produced off the ground. He felt at piece out here, this was his home as a child, his freedom, and even though he had to watch his back more, listen to his surroundings for the sounds of shuffling feet, no one could take that away from him. He sighed, looking back at Merle, who was panting slightly, either from the heat or from the lack of air he's able to receive, he wasn't sure. Dried blood was on the ground and the door, remaining there until someone washed it off. Merle used his other hand and took off the extension he used to keep himself alive. It rolled away from them slightly, and Daryl finally saw what was hidden underneath. The skin was mangled, but remained around his wrist. He could see where Merle burned it, trying to keep from bleeding out. Then he could see where Woodbury stitched the skin back together, trying to fix what they could. The scars were _ugly_, but that was one more that Merle had to show that he could _survive_.

And this was Merle's finale.

"It's time, I ain't gonna sit here like this and jus' die. Gimme the gun," Merle held out his hand, expecting Daryl to give the pistol that rested on his leg, only to be used when it was needed. Daryl hesitated, his hand resting lightly on the gun, "Come on boy, I ain't got all day. Ain't gonna letcha do it. My job, not yours."

Daryl placed it lightly in his hands. Merle snatched it away, as though Daryl might possibly take it away from him after a second thought. He felt the weight of the gun, testing it, then placed it against his temple. He brought it back down then, placing it on his leg and sighed, "If yer expecting an apology, ya ain't getting one."

"Never woulda dreamed of it."

"Good. Now go stand over there an' look away, I ain't havin' my brains go all over ya," Merle gestured out towards the fence. Daryl stood up then, walking towards the fence and sat down right before it. He stared out into the lines of the trees, wondering how far they made it. If Phillip's men were waiting for them, took them all, and killed them. They would have Jude, and they would take her back here, kill her right in front of Rick, destroying him. He wouldn't be able to come out of that, probably take one of them guns they still have in the prison and opt out. Then his thoughts turned to Carol, wondering if she would be alive. What them men would do to her and Beth. They'd probably take them out into the woods, have their fun, torchure them somehow, and leave them out there for the Walkers to feast on. Leave them there, screaming and crying. No, Beth would be screaming and crying, Carol would be too stubborn, too proud. He smiled at the thought of his woman not giving them the satisfaction that they would want.

Daryl's thoughts broke when he heard the gun being clicked off of safety. In some ways, he wanted to turn around, watch his brother as he went down, making sure he aimed right. He shouldn't have to worry about something like that though, Merle would finish the job. He almost missed it, but he heard Merle whisper, "See you later baby brother. I'll tell Ma ya say hello. She'll be so proud of ya. I'm proud of ya," then there was a slight chuckle at the end.

Daryl flinched at the gunshot that echoed off the prison's brick walls.

~So Much Blood~

Carol watched out of the review mirror as Merle was bit in the shoulder by a Walker. She was almost ready to turn around, wanting to be there for both of them. But she had a job to do, and she had to finish it. Their destination was a house, a cabin out in the middle of the woods, which they were to head to and hide for a week. Someone would come for them within that time frame, and if they didn't, all of them would move on, find somewhere else to stay, rather it be with another group or to constantly keep traveling. Her fingers lightly tapped on the steering wheel anxiously. She glanced to Beth, who was staring out the window, died tears on her face. Carl was holding a sleeping Judith, and he kept glancing around, looking for anything, anyone.

They took the winding road down towards the cabin, no longer being able to see the prison. She was worried about everyone, about Daryl. Inside of the vehicle was quiet, other than the soft coos and babbles of Jude and the light sniffles coming from Beth. Carol could hear the tires crushing the small sticks that littered in the road. Up ahead, they could see the cabin, which Carol felt relieved. She glanced around the area, looking through the trees, seeing if they followed them, if the Governor's men were expecting them here. They parked the vehicle behind some bushes, trying to keep what they could hide out of sight. Each of them got out of the vehicle silently, each of them watching their surroundings. Carol made her way over to Carl, keeping a closer eye on him now that he was holding Judith. Beth crept up the porch steps, getting close to the door and waited.

Carol made her way to the other side of the door and pushed Carl behind her. She had her gun in one hand as she opened the door slightly, peeking into the living room. She opened the door enough for all of them to squeeze through. She looked down the hallway before making her way into the kitchen and dining room; all of them seeming to be clear. As she turned back around to face Carl, Judith and Beth, she felt something cold pressed against the back of her head. She froze as lips were close against her ear, "Drop the gun."

Two more men came out of the room at the end of the hall, each of them making their way towards Beth and Carl. Carl tightened his grip on Judith as he stepped back and held his gun higher. With shaky hands, Beth raised her gun, her eyes darting between all of the people in the room as she moved herself to be between the two men and Carl. Judith was the highest priority to all three of them; she was the baby, the weakest, and they weren't going to let them touch her. One of the men, Martinez is what Carol could recall, reached out and grabbed Beth by her hair, pulling her towards him. He pressed his gun towards her temple, holding her there. It was as though Judith could sense the tension in the room, and started screaming. The man next to Martinez raised his eyebrow as he walked over towards Carl.

"Shit, they have a baby. What are we gonna do with it?" The man snatched it out of Carl's arms, holding her away from him. Carl tried to launch forward, only to be kicked back to the wall, "Don't test me today kid."

"Give it to the Governor when we get back, I ain't dealing with it," Martinez shrugged, holding Beth closer to his body, "I'd rather have more fun with Blondie over here, anyways. I have needs, you know."

Beth's eyes widened as she tried to struggle out of his grip, only to gain a chuckle from the man. Beth's eyes connected with Carol's in an instant, asking for help with a silent plea. Carol was the oldest of all of them here, the one who was supposed to take care of them. Rick trusted her with Carl and Judith, Hershel trusted her with Beth. Everyone was at the prison, fighting for the sanctuary they were blessed with for protection. Carol's mind was racing, trying to think of something she could do to get herself away from the man behind her. Her thoughts turned towards everything that Daryl taught her all last winter.

_She was getting better with a gun and knife. It felt almost natural as she lunged out to stab a walker right in the head. With a grunt, she pulled it out of the head and turned towards Daryl, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. He's been teaching her these past couple weeks how to be useful, as well as how to survive. A smirk appeared on his lips as he nodded to her, giving her all the praise she needed from him. She grinned back, walking towards where he stood, almost a hop in her step. It was early morning in Georgia, and they could both tell that this was one of the warmer winter days that they were receiving. _

_ "Ya getting' better with that knife there. Looks like you're getting a feeling with it," Daryl's words were soft, but from where Carol was, she could hear them, "I almost don't have to worry about you getting' bit so much now."_

_ "You never had to worry before."_

_ Daryl's eyes met hers before he spoke, "Always worried about ya, ya and ya little girl," He looked down at the thought of talking about Sophia. Carol knew he felt disappointed that he couldn't find her. Her heart clenched at the thought of her precious Sophia, being alone during her last moments of life. She couldn't even say goodbye to her baby, "And I failed one, doesn't mean I'm gonna fail the other as well."_

_ Carol smiled softly at his words as a comfortable silence fell between them. This was one of the few moments that her and Daryl could spend alone together and talk if they wanted to. Carol knew Daryl was more of a man of action, rather than one of words. But his actions spoke more than what he could ever say; how much he cares and how loyal he is to the group. She didn't say anything, already knowing that Daryl was nervous and uncomfortable when she heard him shifting his weight between his two feet constantly._

_ "Ya can kill a walker, protect yerself from one. But can ya take on someone living?" Daryl changed the subject instantly, his eye meeting Carol's, wanting some type of answer. She shook her head as he sighed, "We don't have to only worry about the dead, there are other people out there, some of them not as good as others. Take me down right now," Daryl pushed himself off the tree and stood in the middle of the opening they were in. Carol lifted her eyebrow at the sudden offer Daryl made. She hesitated slightly, only to make Daryl sigh in frustration, "Come on woman I ain't got all day with ya."_

_ That was all of the encouragement she needed. Carol took a running start at Daryl, trying to use her body weight to knock him over. As she ran into Daryl, his arms wrapped around her torso as a blade was pressed into her neck, "Try again," then released her from his grip. She went around to his backside and jumped on him, trying to knock him over that way. Daryl took one of her arms and flipped her over him, taking her to the ground. His foot was lightly pressed into her back, "Wrong, go again," he stepped away from her and waited for her response. She picked herself off, brushing the dirt from her pants. She walked over to him with a clenched fist, her eyed narrowed. When she was at close enough range, she attempted to clock him in the jaw, only to have her fist be grabbed and be pushed away from his body. She tumbled to the ground, making a soft thud._

_ "What am I supposed to do then?! I tried everything!" She growled in frustration as she stood up and put her hands on her hips. Her eyes narrowed at Daryl as a small smirk started to appear on his face; only angering her more._

_ "Be smart about it."_

_ Carol's mouth opened widely as she stared at him, "What do you mean by be smart about it. I tried to hurt you with everything I could think of!"  
Daryl ran a hand through his hair as he stared at her for a moment, "Find the weakness of your opponent. You have a small frame, I weigh more then you, ya can't just knock me over. I have more power than ya, my punch is stronger than yours. If ya have to knee a man in the nuts to get away, then so be it. But you're wasting your energy coming at me the way you're doing it."  
Carol stared at him for a moment longer before nodded at his information. She then walked up to Daryl with small smile on her face as she pressed herself against him, cupping his face. As she leaned her face in, she brought her knee between his legs, hitting him harshly. As he started to bend over, she jumped onto his back and knocked him to the ground. Carol grabbed her knife out of her sheath, pressing the tip of it into the base of his skull, "Is that what you meant?"  
"Christ woman, I didn't mean test it on me."  
She laughed at his comment, getting off of his back and attempting to help him up. His hand grabbed hers, pulling her down on top of him. She laughed even more on top of his chest to see the lopsided smile on his face, "I think you owe me for the sudden pain ya gave me woman."_

Carol smiled at the past, thanking Daryl with every being in her body. She could feel the metal of the knife almost burning into her leg as she turned herself around to face the man. She felt the gun against her forehead, but only smiled at him, gaining a confused look in return. She looked at the man's features slightly, only to notice that his eyes were hazel and that his hair had a mixture of grey like hers. As she pressed herself against him, she could feel him pulling her towards the kitchen. She could hear Beth calling her name, but she knew this is what she had to do.

As they stood in the middle of the kitchen, she could feel the erection press against her. Lifting her knee, she swiftly hit him, hearing a slight grunt in response. Before the gun could drop to the ground, she grabbed it out of his hand and took her knife out. Pressing the blade to the base of his skull, she pushed it in, feeling his body jerk, then loosen as it crumpled to the floor. With a slight grunt, she pulled the knife back out with shaking hands. She looked at the body below her, watching as the blood pool around her feet.

She never thought she would have to kill a living man.

**Thank you for your patience! I'm sorry this took so long, so I hope this made it up for you. I enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the part of Carol. This chapter just flowed, and it took a couple days, but I've been so busy. And I know, I killed Merle, but I liked that his brother could say goodbye to him more instead of having Daryl find him as a Walker and everything. Anyways, thanks for reading.**

**And if you haven't seen it, look for the trailer of Walking Dead season 4. I think it looks pretty neat! Until next time.**


	5. Survivors

**Hey everyone. I hope y'all like this chapter. I'm trying to update everything, since school is coming around the corner. And ya know what that means. And I'm bad enough about this as it is. So, enjoy this, because I have no idea when I'll update next. Though, then again, I never do. I'm terrible.**

**I also want to say thank you HGRHfan35 and Supfan for reviewing on practically every chapter so far. You guys are awesome. I'm hoping to thank each and every one of you personally soon, but for now, read on.**

**~Char**

Her hands were slightly shaking, feeling the warm liquid slowly cooling on her fingers. _She just killed a man. _She stepped away from the body, seeing her feet make bloody footprints on the wooden floor. Her eyes looked at the doorway of the next room, watching as the shadows were moving along the walls. Carol tightened her grip on the knife as she lightly brushed the cool metal of the pistol along her leg. She walked back over to the body, taking off the holster and putting it on herself. Tightening it to her leg snuggly, she exhaled deeply. She needed a plan; there was two of them, and only one of her. They also had Beth, Carl, and Judith, making the choice harder. Who would she take down first? Carl had a better aim then Beth, but Beth could also swing her small pocket knife into the person next to her; there was no telling where a bullet could go. She sighed lightly, wondering what she was supposed to do. _What would Daryl do?_ She almost chuckled at the thought. He had his crossbow, and he always knew how to be silent. She could throw a knife, but then she would only be down to her gun, and that could draw in Walkers that they don't need.

"Let me go!" Beth's voice carried in the house as the men started chuckling. The dining room led out into the hallway, where the other two men were facing away from. Without second thought, she stepped on the carpet and instantly pressed herself against the wall. She watched as Beth attempted to get out of the hold of her captor, who was only laughing at her. Carol's eyes went over to Carl, who was now tied up. The other man was holding Judith, his finger stuck in her small fist. The man holding Beth was closer, and if she was quiet enough, she could sneak up on him and take him down, leaving the last man to hopefully surrender.

Keeping close to the wall, she slowly crept to the living room, clutching the knife in her hand. This once was second hand nature when she was still with Ed; stay to the shadows and stay quiet. She crouched down as she started going around the corner, staying hidden. The man holding Judith turned his back for a moment, leaving Carol with the prime opportunity to strike. Coming up behind the first man, she gripped his head and shoved the blade in harshly, only leaving him to give a sharp gasp. He collapsed to the floor, leaving Beth free. The other man turned around, a surprised look on his face. His eyes made their way to the kitchen, looking for the other comrade that was once with him. Carol could see through the slight widening of the eyes that he saw the other body. His eyes made his way back to her, narrowing as they connected with hers. His one hand made his way to the gun, getting ready to draw it.

Carol leaped onto the man, swiftly taking Judith into her other arm and turning onto her back, landing on the man. She signaled for Beth to take her as she placed her on the ground near Carl's feet. Turning her attention back to the man, she straddled him, putting her knife to his throat. She felt him cough beneath her, most likely from the sudden impact from her onto the ground. She heard Beth move to Carl, untying him from the chair and picking up Judith. Carol sighed lightly, keeping her eyes on the man, "Leave the room, please."

"But Carol…" Beth went to touch her shoulder. Carol moved away slightly, trying to give her the hint.

"Leave. I'll be right out," her voice was barely above a whisper. She listened as the two pairs of feet shuffled towards the door. It was opened and quickly shut with a soft click. Carol went to the holster on her leg, pulling out the pistol. The metal felt cool on her hand as she placed the gun on the man's temple, "I've never killed a living man before today," she confessed, her hand shaking slightly, "I've never seen the reason to, but I should of always known that there would always be bad people no matter what world we live in," she felt the tears well up in her eyes, but refusing to let them spill over, "Before, I was weak; letting my husband hit me and call me terrible names, telling my little girl that she couldn't do anything in life. And then this happened," She gestured with her other hand slightly, as if it explained everything, "I lost my little girl in this. I couldn't protect her. I thought I always could, being her mother," She felt the tears fall, pelting the man below her, "I was crushed, and I wanted to give up. But I was saved. These people, my _family _saved me from my despair and made me a stronger person. Someone I'm proud of, that my little Sophia would be proud of," She wiped the tears from her eyes, pressing the gun more towards his temple, "And the person today would never let someone hurt her family, or she would hurt those who did. And you, my dear, have come after my family. And that is something I can't allow," Carol's finger pressed lightly on the trigger, "And to keep my family safe, I have to kill you."  
Carol flinched at the bang the gun created. She felt the drops of blood hit her in the face and splatter on her clothes. His hands that were once on her legs slipped and fell to the floor with a light thump. She looked at the man below her, watching the blood ooze out of his head. She looked at the man nearby, the shock look on his face. Carol stood up, placing the gun back in its place and wiping her hand on her jeans. She looked around then, looking for some type of pen and paper. She found the supplies she needed on the dining table. Walking over, she cleared a small spot as she started scribbling her note to the group.

_Whoever finds this, we will be in town. It's not safe in the woods, and it won't be for a while. Everyone is fine, a little shaken up, but fine. Judith is asleep and Carl is keeping watch as I write this. Hopefully we will see you soon. I'm planning on staying in the post office on the outskirts of town. If we don't see you in a week, well, we will see you someday._

_Carol, Carl, Beth and Asskicker_

Carol left tacked the note on the wall into the kitchen, hoping that someone would spot it. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as she walked to the front door. Her hand hesitated on the knob, wondering what she was supposed to say. What she was supposed to do now. She sighed, opening the door to two confused faces and a sleeping baby.

"Carl, help me get what needed supplies into the car. Beth, stay on watch, put the Jude on the couch for now. The gunshot shouldn't have called too many Walkers; most of them are probably at the prison anyways," with a small smile on her face she turned on her heel and walked to the kitchen, hearing Carl following behind her.

As they started clearing out the small home, Carol was losing herself in her own thoughts. Would Sophia really be proud of her? She would assume so. She would also think Sophia would be happy that she found someone in this wreckage of the world they called home. In all the ways she thought about it, Sophia was the one that brought her and Daryl together. If she never lost her in the first place, Carol would most likely still be the meek and quiet person she was not even a year ago. Daryl would of most likely avoided her, and they would never be snuggling and "screwing around" during Daryl's night watches. If someone told her two years ago she would be someone like this, she would laugh and brush it off. Someone like her wouldn't be able to survive. But when she found Daryl, she became a survivor.

~*Survivor*~

Daryl stared at the body of what used to be his brother. He started pacing then, feeling the sting getting stronger in his eyes. This was _Merle_, the one who always said nothing could kill him except himself. He cut off his own hand and drove a truck to another town who saved his sorry ass. He protected him from Pa when he was younger. The man survived more drug overdoses the Daryl could count. Now he has to stare at the body of his dead brother, playing over in his head of what could have gone different. Inside, he knew Walkers were feasting on Hershel, and he had no idea what he was going to tell Maggie when he got back to them. He can't handle people who show emotions, he can't even handle his own.

His thoughts went back to Carol, wondering if she was okay. Did she make it to the cabin? Was she feeling comfortable in the leadership position? Daryl chuckled at the thought of Carol trying to boss everyone around. Sure, she had a voice to raise when he always got in trouble with her, but he could never see her yelling at Carl or Beth. She loved children too much, and all three of them are just babies to her; no matter what situation they're in. He looked at the direction they went in, wondering if he should follow, tell them that it's not looking good. Then he mentally cursed himself, knowing that if Merle was still alive right now, he would be telling him what a pussy he was and that he needed to man up and help his family. In the distance he could hear the shouts of people, the gunshots, though they aren't as frequent. Are they retreating? Or perhaps he was the only survivor now left at the prison. He looked at the door, knowing that there would be Walkers roaming the hallways, and that he would die in there.

His pacing came to a sudden halt as he continued to keep biting his thumb nail in the process. Out in the woods, part of his family was out there, in a cabin, _safe. _Carol was safe. In the front part of the prison, his other half of the family were fighting and risking their lives for this place they called home. They couldn't last another winter out there, not with a baby who could scream and cry at any point in time. He looked at the door once more before making his way towards it. He grabbed the gun and checked the chamber; four bullets left. He had six arrows in for his bow, and three knives. He had to stay close to the shadows, and always keep alert if he even had a chance of surviving this. He grabbed his hunting knife, clutching it tightly in his hand, raising it as he gripped the door. He leaned his ear against it, satisfied that he could hear nothing on the other side. With a sharp yank, he opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him.

His eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim lighting. Taking the flashlight out of his back pocket, he looked farther down the hallways, knowing that back tracking was going to be the best way out. He stayed close to the wall, hidden in the shadows as he peers down each hallway. Every now and then, Daryl would find a few strays shuffling around; he would take care of them quickly before moving on. As he turned down the final hallway that leads to Cellblock C, he hesitated at the sight of crutches that were on the ground. Hershel was no longer there, besides the few organs and clothing that the Walkers wouldn't eat. He sighed, nodding his head towards what was left and continued on into the right direction.

As he got to the next door, he leaned his head against it, hearing shouting from the other side. The voices almost sounded familiar to him, when he heard Rick cry out, "Glenn, come with me to check the hallways! Maggie, stay here and make sure every cell is cleared out," Daryl leaned back as he felt the door open. Rick looked at him for a moment, almost as if he didn't recognize him, or if he wasn't really there. Glenn peered over his shoulder; a wide grin appeared on his face as he shouted out towards Maggie. Rick busted into a grin as he put his hand on Daryl's shoulder, "Good to see you Daryl. Did the rest make it out?" then Rick looked behind Daryl, noticing someone was missing, "Where's your brother, Daryl?"

Daryl casted his eyes downward, noticing the Walker blood that splattered on his clothes. He shifted from foot to foot, bringing his thumb up to chew on the non-existing nail, "Merle got bit. Hershel got shot. Walkers ate him," he said quietly, already knowing the look on both of their faces, "I'll tell Maggie, don' worry Short Round. Res' of them got out though. I dunno how Beth is handling though; she was right next ta him."

When he finally looked up, he could already see the clouded look in both of their eyes as they took in the information. Rick pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before looking back up to him, "Ya did all ya could. Sorry for the lost of your brother."

Daryl only gave a curt nod before pushing his way pass, "Who died on the line? What happened?"

Glenn finally spoke, "Woodbury retreated; only lost Oscar and Axel on our side. We got a few of their men, but most of the shots went through the Walkers. Michonne is finishing up the rest of them outside."

"I'm gonna go help her then. Need the quiet," Daryl responded as he made his way outside. He stopped in front of Maggie, gave her a sad smile, confirming what she heard. She raised her hand to her mouth as she walked away quickly, entering an empty cell, and letting her sobs echo on the prison walls.

As Daryl came back out, he saw the bodies littered everywhere. A fire was already started for one pile and another one was being built up. Before he could even start, he could hear the quiet sobs of the black woman next to the body of Andrea. He almost walked over but stopped himself, figuring the woman would want her peace away from everyone. Daryl grabbed the body closest to him and drug it to the nearby pile. Once they were finished here, they would group up, get a plan, and head to the cabin to bring back the rest of their family. They gained back the prison. They were all going to survive one more day.

**R&R dears. **


End file.
